The Magic Within
by schroederplayspiano
Summary: As the Charming Family settles home into Snow White's castle, they must adjust to the life they were robbed of. The transition isn't made any easier for Emma, who must keep her suitors in check while honing her magical skills in secret in order to protect her family and her kingdom.
1. Do You Believe In Magic?

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 1: Do You Believe In Magic?_

The breeze was filled with pumpkins and long steams of grass. Unnamed smells and sensations that made the air crispy, that painted the picture of leaves turning from green to orange wafted into Snow White's castle.

Fairytale Land's fall enticed Emma to the balcony. She approached with caution. The view from the terrace was still daunting. She could see for miles. On a clear day, Emma could locate three different kingdoms in the distance. When she first settled down here, the far distance castles were like little models, toys a girl would imagine for her dolls. After living here for a month, she'd been in each of those castles. Walked amongst their halls and ate in their dinning rooms. Cinderella's was her favorite. She constantly got lost at Abigail's and Fredrick's and Rumpelstiltskin's castle could allure her with a power she either desired or feared, she didn't know which.

Although, out of the three closest castles nearby, Emma had to admit she spent the most time at Rumpelstiltskin's. It was a fact she could admit to herself. It was a secret she dreaded coming out.

A small wind gust gathered her curls and tugged them before letting them go. She liked the breeze. At the change of the season, it was refreshing.

Shouts, followed by laughter, redirected Emma's wandering attention. She quickly spotted the dwarfs tackling Henry down below. Together the dwarfs struggled to throw growing Henry into the leaf pile they had just gathered. Soon they succeed and Henry retaliated by grabbing fists full of leaves and hurling them at the dwarfs. Due to the wind, his attempts foundered, and it took the leaves behind him instead of shoving them to their bodies.

The lapse only caused more laughter and shouting. The sound was delightful to Emma. The longer it went on, however, the more her forehead creased.

"That sounds wonderful." Snow's voice surprised Emma and she whipped her head around.

Snow smiled at her daughter in greeting. Emma stepped in from the balcony just in time to see Snow place some old books on her wooden desk. She sighed.

"Henry needs to make his own friends," Emma shared softly.

"You keep saying that," Snow leaned on the desk. "But you don't see him in lessons. He does have friends his own age."

"None that come over. None that bond with him in way that most teenagers have."

Snow tucked a curl behind her ear. Though her raven hair was not as long as before the curse broke, she appreciated it growing out as quickly as it had. "That's how being at court works Emma. His greatest chance to have friends is with the people who surround him." Snow examined Emma, she accepted the statement but still was not satisfied. "His first ball is in a couple months. Maybe he'll meet some friends there."

"Preparing Henry for his first ball doesn't seem as exciting as it should be."

Snow adjusted her position. "Do you mean because he is a boy or because it means he's growing up?"

Emma considered her mom's question, but just shrugged.

"Henry seems excited about it," Snow said. "Well, as much as a young boy can be."

Emma turned to the window. "Henry is excited by every magical tradition."

"And you're not?" Snow raised her eyebrows.

"Henry should be making his own friends, Mom." Emma repeated to avoid the subject. "Not hanging out with yours."

Snow blinked back the blow. "Are you talking about Henry now, or yourself?"

With her head still turned, Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. After a few silent moments, where the tension still hung in the air, Emma spoke out. "I have a right to be concerned."

Snow's retort formed instantly. She paused and considered the risk before speaking. "You should be concerned about Henry's social life as well as your own."

A serious expression greeted Snow when Emma faced her. "Mother…"

Snow stepped towards her daughter. Her accusation rushed out her mouth. "You broke up with Graham for who knows what reason. Pinocchio lives in the castle and you only see him once or twice a week. You spend most of your afternoon on hikes by yourself-"

"I am exploring the kingdom!" Emma retorted. "Just like you asked me to do."

"-When you are not at Princess lessons or studying for them. You are with Henry. The two of you huddle in corners away from the rest of us-"

"He is my son! I missed out on his entire life. I have a right to alone time with him."

"And we missed out on your life." Snow fought back, silencing the room for a moment. "And yet, your father and I have had no alone time with you."

Emma shook her head. "That is not true at all and you know it. I spend three hours a day with you in Princess lessons. We have every meal together as a family. Dad is trying to teach me how to ride a horse. It is not my fault I suck at it, but don't say we don't spend time together."

"Fine." Snow's concede was firm, but not angry. "Maybe the point is not how much time we spend together, but what you do in that time." Snow paused, hoping her point would sink in. When Emma didn't respond, she continued. "You act like a guest in our home." Emma tried to protest, but Snow spoke over her. "Maybe not outwardly, and certainly not verbally, but you won't open yourself up. You won't let anyone in. We've given you time. We've given you space. Still, you won't share your life with us."

Rumpelstiltskin's castle popped in Emma's mind.

"I'm sorry your daughter is so reserved. Forgive me for not spilling out my untrusting heart."

Snow stood. She took a couple steps towards the door. Hesitation prevented her from turning back immediately. "I can forgive you for anything Emma. I just hope you remember that my heart is as breakable as yours." Snow squared her shoulders and departed the room.

Emma released the breath she was holding when Snow was out of sight. The tension in her body released and she fell to the bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes and found peace inside her mind.

A bluebird from a cuckoo clock on her nightstand popped out and marked the top of the hour. Emma lifted herself up, as if her chest was attached to a string, at its call.

The clock read four o'clock. Emma perked. It could not four o'clock already. Sprinting from the bed, she went to check the sun's position in the sky.

It was indeed four o'clock. Unaware of the bounce in her feet and the smile on her face, Emma gathered her small handmade handbag and sped out the room.

Like usual, the castle seemed empty for housing over fifty people. The dwarfs were always on the go, always busy with a job they needed finished or someone they needed to entertain. Emma tried to social with the staff, all of whom of course were paid, but her princess status made it uncomfortable for them to carry on a normal conversation with her. A few past by her as she escaped out of the castle. They wouldn't dare try to stop her or ask where she was going. Down one flight of stairs, Geppetto was working in his workshop. August was not with him; at least not according to the quick scan Emma took, which lasted about a second. Guards turned their heads at her, which reminded her of Graham. She ran even faster past them.

Once outside, Emma slowed and inhaled the crisp fall air. It didn't stop her completely, however, she only did that when she spotted Henry across the courtyard. He was distracted by Grumpy and Dopey trying to gather all the leaves together in one pile. Shaking his head, he turned in Emma's direction.

Emma raised her palm in greeting.

"See you for dinner?" Henry yelled from the opposite end of the courtyard.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Emma yelled back.

The mother and son held the other's attention for a moment longer before Emma turned away to the start of her path. When it turned the corner and trees blocked the castle so it disappeared, Emma felt more stress leave her body.

The path went on for miles. Emma pulled up her dress when mud obstructed the trail. She encountered no one. She didn't expect to, not in this direction, not this late in the day.

Emma reached her destination forty minutes later. Her knock on the oversized door echoed within.

It took a few minutes for the door to open. When it finally did, she recognized tensed shoulders before the face was revealed to her.

Belle's shoulders dropped instantly when she encountered Emma at the door. Her flat palms rested on either side of the door and she leaned against it casually. "Hi friend," she welcomed Emma inside.

* * *

A/N: The thrills are just getting started! Magic, family, and romance to come. Chapter 2 is written and waiting to be shared! So, as soon as it feels wished for, it might just appear!


	2. In A Young Girl's Heart

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 2: In A Young Girl's Heart_

"You are trying too hard." Rumpelstiltskin said. "Stop thinking, Emma."

Emma groaned and threw down the magical ring she was supposed to be focusing on. It clinked twice on the long wooden table before falling still.

"How do you imagine me focusing and not thinking at the same time?" She spat a retort at him.

"You need to feel it." He repeated for the third time, bowed his head slightly and then walked to his wheel and started spinning.

"What? You're giving up on me that easy?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't look up when he responded. "I've told you to stop thinking a hundred times, dearie. I'm not telling you again."

A sigh parted her lips. "I don't know if I should be doing this."

Rumpelstiltskin met her gaze at her declaration. "That's your whole problem."

"I though the problem was that was thinking too much." Emma raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's the same thing, dearie."

"You taught Regina how to do magic." Emma addressed the elephant in the room after a month of avoiding it. "I don't want to end up like her."

Rumpelstiltskin returned to his spinning. "It's impossible that will happen."

"Why?"

"Because you have the heart of true love, dearie. It cannot be corrupted like hers."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can be." He stated. His spinning refocused him again, but Emma's starring started to bother him. "But, you believe I'm not to be trusted, right? That's part of the problem as well. How do think you will go beyond the level you're at if you don't trust your teacher?" He paused for meaning. "Maybe I am wrong. Maybe doubting your heart's power will make it susceptible to weakness like Regina's."

Emma spun on her toes, grabbed her small bag that hung on a chair, and proceeded to the door. "You are impossible."

"Aha." Rumpelstiltskin stood behind her. "Leaving just when we're making progress. Predictable."

Emma turned to see him holding his famous pose; his index finger in the air and the opposite arm across his chest. "We're not making progress. I have been at it for too long. I need to go home."

Rumpelstiltskin dropped his arms. "Excuses. Excuses. You-" He stopped when he noticed Belle entering the room with a tea tray.

"What's going on?" Belle's gaze switched from Rumpelstiltskin to Emma and back.

"Emma is giving up." Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to its side.

"Emma," Emma emphasized her correction. "Has to go home. She's late for dinner."

Belle smiled with understanding. "A break is always good." She focused on Rumpelstiltskin. "Don't you think, Rumple?"

"A break is not the problem."

Emma ignored him. She reached out and approached Belle. The women grasped forearms. Belle kissed her cheek. "Always nice to see you."

"You too." Emma released her and adjusted her bag strap. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"Any time." Belle watched her exit the room.

Their castle resided on a steep hill. Running down it was not a smart decision, especially when Emma wore an ankle length dress. She stumbled twice before reaching the bottom of the hill. Both times were caused by her dress hem. Marshes followed after she passed their village. She swore, forgetting this particular part of her route, and picked up her dress before stepping from highpoint to highpoint.

A horse's neigh signified how close she was to the woods. Emma leapt two more times until she reached soiled ground. Still adjusting to the new surface, she halted when she heard horse's hooves behind her. The palace guards sprung into her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Graham's voice announced his presence.

"I could ask you the same question." Her eyes went into slits. "Are you following me?"

"You're late for dinner, Emma."

She sidestepped around the horse. "Thanks for the update."

"Emma!" Graham directed his horse to stop in front of her. The action forced her to step back. Her slits didn't disappear. "Your father sent royal guards out for you! How could you think to stay late at Rumpelstiltskin's?"

"I lost track of time." Emma kept walking.

"That's the best you got?" Graham retorted, following her on his horse. "Really? Because you know that's not going to work."

"Well, I could just say I was with you." Emma spat back. "Everyone would be happy with that excuse."

"You could do that." Graham considered. "Or I could I say where you really were and what you were doing."

Emma halted. Her glare penetrated him. "You wouldn't dare."

Graham groaned. He aligned his horse with Emma. "Jump on."

Emma scoffed at him.

"Emma!" He pulled back violently on the reigns. "Get on the damn horse!" He reached down to her side and started to pull her up.

"Hey!" She protested loudly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Graham waited to speak until she was secure and he kicked on the horse. They galloped through the trees. Emma clung around his waist. She inhaled him on instinct. He smelled like the leaves changing in October. She closed her eyes to soak him up more fully. Inhaling him, however, was an easy way to regret their breakup. Emma leaned back. Graham placed one hand over both of hers. "Saving your ass!"

The pair kept quiet the rest of the ride home. Graham only slowed down when they were within kingdom walls. Automatically, they put on fake smiles as the passed villagers. Emma rolled her eyes when they climbed the castle steps.

David and Snow stood waiting for her. The horse was still trotting when she spotted them. Emma released Graham when before he could fully stop the horse.

"Whoa! Emma!" Graham protest.

Emma ran forward and made sure she had the first word before her parents' inquiries. "I got lost in the forest. Sorry."

"Emma." Snow's stern voice matched her expression. "Do you know how worried we were?"

Emma tilted her head almost to a nod. "Enough to send out the armed guard, apparently."

Snow gaped at her. David stood straighter. "Emma," he whispered.

"It won't happen again. Okay?" She waited until Snow looked at her and lowered her voice. "I promise."

Snow held her daughter gaze before raising her palms and retreating inside. Emma took a step towards her, but didn't follow. Graham mirrored Snow's actions in the opposite direction, leaving Emma alone with her father.

"You were gone for almost four hours, Emma."

"Yeah. Sorry. I got lost." She repeated.

David shook his head. "No. That doesn't fly anymore. You've been here for a month. You don't use that as an excuse anymore."

"Fine."

He shifted his weight before prying further. "Where were you, Emma?"

"Nowhere," came automatically. She regrouped before speaking again. "I told you I got lost."

"You were a kickass bail bonds person. Before that you were a headstrong foster child. You don't get lost."

"Good to know you think you know me so well. I'll remember that."

"I am trying to love you!" David admitted. "Why won't you let me?"

Emma sighed. She made sure to speak softly. "Because I am a kickass bail bonds person and a foster kid. I don't know how to let you."

David released any anger he was still holding onto, his jaw dropping slightly.

"You want honesty?" Emma's voice broke. "There's honesty! Don't you think I want to let you in? If I could, I would. I would give anything to make you happy! I can't. I don't know how!" A tear hung on her eyelash. She wiped it away.

"Emma-"

"No, it's fine." She backed away. "I'm doing the best I can. I am attending Princess lessons regularly. I try during our horseback lessons. I make chitchat at dinner. That's all I can offer you right now. It has to be enough."

"Oh, honey." David stepped over boundaries to close the distance between them. His arms went around her and she fell into them. Tears poured over and she didn't break their contact to wipe them away. "It is enough." He rocked his daughter in his arms. "It's enough."

"Good." She sniffed. "Okay." Emma and David held on to each other for minutes before Emma shrugged him away.

David brought his finger to her cheek to wipe away the remaining tears. "I know you're an adult and checking in with family everyday is something you've never had to do. It's not fair to ask you to do that now, especially when your mother and I were running around this forest at a much younger age-"

Emma lifted her index finger and parted her lips, ready to make a point.

David didn't let her. "But there's a huge difference, Emma. We were on the run. We didn't have a place to call home. Dinner time wasn't set." He leveled her gaze to signify his statement's importance. "Don't take that for granted."

"I won't." Emma promised.

David silently challenged her. "Okay." He conceded and started to lead the way inside. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

He broke into a smile and looked back at her. Emma took a double step to keep up. David rested an arm on her shoulders. "Let's get you some dinner then, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Poof! Happy Friday! Thanks to everyone who gave feedback, including the favorites and follows! Chapter 3 is ready so don't forget to review to make it appear :)


	3. How The Music Can Free Her

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 3: How The Music Can Free Her_

Dinner settled nicely in Emma's stomach. It was rare. A month in Fairytale Land still was not enough for her to adjust to a new diet. As usual, the family went separate ways eating together. Henry had homework to finish. Snow had lessons to plan, and David – well, she didn't know exactly what David did, but she had no desire to ask.

Once alone, Emma wandered through the castle halls. Despite torchlight lighting her way, she dragged her palm along the stone walls. She liked to feel their texture. If she grew up here, she would have known their cold molded surfaces by heart.

The hallway turned a corner. Emma hung onto its edge and swung her body around it. She knocked on the closest door.

It opened before she pulled back her fist. August appeared in doorway with a smug greeting. He crossed his arms. "You got lost in the forest, huh?"

Emma tucked her chin. "I'm new here. I'm still finding my way around."

"Uh-huh." He leaned against the door molding. His right ankle rested on his left. "Well, it is a very big forest."

"Thank you."

"Henry could spend a week in that forest and never get lost at all, but you – his mother – a native to this land, can't spend more than an hour in it. Curious."

"Shut up, already. Okay?"

"I'm just surprised at your audacity to lie to Pinocchio." August smirked and swayed closer to Emma. "Where were you, Princess?"

Emma stepped back from the intensity of his glare. She blinked while he held his gaze. After examining the ground, she kicked off the wall and started to walk with a bounce in her step. "You know what I hate?" She said to the empty hallway, not waiting for August to catch up. "I hate that if I'm not within castle grounds everyone freaks out about my current location."

August bumped into her as he caught up. She didn't react. "I hate that I forgot to bring my motorcycle. I should I have brought it down to the mines with us. It would be so useful here."

"I hate that these corridors are lighted with flame and not with bulbs."

"I hate that there is no music here – well except for the traditional old fashion crap."

"I hate that I cannot choose my friends. I have to go off a list trusted by the palace – which really means my parents."

August stopped abruptly. They turned into each other. "Well, that's not true. You know you can befriend anyone you like. Your parents would rather see you have friends than be unhappy here." Any expression left Emma's face; she blinked at him. "Did I break the game rules? Sorry." He walked on. "I hate that Jiminy still tries to follow me around."

"I hate that you only have deal with a stupid bug. I have guards follow me when I am stray."

Moonlight flooded the corridor. It highlighted the path's fork. They stopped at its intersection. August looked left while Emma looked right. "Well, I hate that we must part ways, Princess, but it looks like we must."

Emma's hair flew across her shoulder blades. "We must indeed."

The pair held frozen, locking gazes.

"Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight."

Feet down her corridor, Emma turned back to watch him quickly disappear into darkness. She tucked a curl behind her ear. It was nice to have a friend. She needed his distractions to keep her life at an even keel.

A chime dinged and echoed through the castle. It was ten o'clock. Emma automatically thought of Henry. She drew up her dress and ran up the steps facing her.

She knocked on the second door before opening it. Henry was already in bed, a book propped up in his lap. "Hey kid."

He didn't look up at her. "So you miss dinner, but bedtime you are," His face scrunched as he emphasized, "Right on time for."

Emma nodded and slowly inched into the room. "Thirteen," she closed the door behind her. "And you are already such the teenager." She ran onto the bed and tackled him.

Henry cried out. He grabbed Emma's back, attempting to flip her under him. He couldn't. "You won't always be stronger than me."

Emma froze. Right below her, Henry noticed a shadow of sadness in her expression. She blinked it away and covered it with a smile. "A even match would be a nice change of pace."

Henry sighed. The mother and son stayed in their position a moment before Henry squeezed out of it.

Emma sat up. Her left arm trapped his legs beside her. "Did you see Grace at school today?"

"Mom…" Henry reached for his book that had fallen to the floor during their wrestling match.

She retreated. "What? Didn't you say she went on a trip with her dad?"

"Yes." Henry thudded his book to his thighs. "She's back."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"I don't know…Her adventures sound pretty cool. School is all year round, so I'm glad she can have adventures once in a while."

Emma eyed Henry's book and reached for it. "Unlike you, who has to stay trapped in our beautiful kingdom all the time." She noticed the title as she turned the book around. " 'Inside The Enchanted Forest'? Where did you get this?"

Henry shrugged and pulled the book back. "The Blue Fairy gave it to me."

"Making sure you won't get lost?" Emma teased, momentarily forgetting the evening's earlier events and the lie that went with them.

"I want to go with Grandma and Grandpa on their next adventure. They are desperate to go, but they won't because they want to make a stable home for you. Plus," for the first time he leveled Emma with his gaze. "I wouldn't want to miss dinner."

Emma pulled her arm from the bed. She sighed, "Henry…"

Henry's jaw tightened. "Where were you today?"

"Henry, I am sorry I missed dinner and worried you." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes people mess up and I messed up today."

Henry kept his stern expression. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, that's the only answer you are going to get." Emma stood.

"That's not fair. I thought we were a team. Whatever is going on, I can help."

Emma shook her head and crossed her arms. "Well, life is not fair, Henry. Sometimes we are a team, but other times, I am the mother and you are the son and you need to respect that."

Henry turned his back and slid deeper under the covers. "Fine."

"Fine." Emma blew out the candle. Her boot heels' clicks were the only noise in the room. At the door, she said, "Goodnight, Henry. I love you."

Emma waited longer than usual for a response. She received none.

An empty hallway greeted her when she closed Henry's door. Usually she liked having the hall to herself without random servants walking passed. Now it made her feel lonelier than ever.

She hesitated at her parents' bedroom door. Tonight was the one night she wished she could walk by without wishing them a goodnight. After disappearing and lying today, she knew she didn't have a choice.

Emma shifted her weight and sighed before knocking lightly on the door. She waited for David's "Come in," before entering.

Snow was cuddled against David's chest reading a letter under the covers. David stroked her shoulder as he watched the flames crackle in the fireplace.

"Hey, I'm off to bed so I wanted to say 'goodnight.'" When Emma finished speaking, Snow and David turned to her at the same time. Their expressions were not satisfied. Emma shuffled her feet. "And, um, to say 'sorry' again. I know you are disappointed in me. I didn't mean to worry you."

Each moment Emma did not receive a response was an eternity. Conceding for the night, she began to leave.

"We don't want to trap you here, Emma." Snow broke through causing Emma to turn back. "I wish you didn't run away from us every chance you can."

"I am not running away from you," Emma promised her mom. "I like it here."

"Do you?" David questioned softly. Emma looked at him, but said nothing. "I understand the allure of the Enchanted Forest and our Kingdom, I do-"

"But just not enough to miss dinner. Yeah, Henry filled me in."

"Emma," Snow tried to whisper. "It's not just that. Wherever you're exploring, whatever you're doing, we just want you to include us in it. I can't tell you how much I would love giving you a tour of the Enchanted Forest."

"Henry says you guys are hankering for another adventure."

David and Snow's faces brightened, giving Emma her answer. Still David shared, "I guess after all that time of fighting for a home it's harder to settle down than we thought."

"I hope you aren't stopping on my account." Emma kept close to the door.

"We want to be here," Snow said.

"There's no where else we would rather be than here with you." David promised. "I hope you remember that."

Emma nodded. "Thanks." She stepped back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." David and Snow said together.

Emma could hear each second tick by in the hallway. The grandfather clock's ticks reminded her of the cuckoo clock on her bed stand. She wasn't tired. Wind blew her hair from an open window at the end of the hall. The moonlight sparkled on treetops. It was bright tonight. She would have no trouble finding her way to Rumpelstiltskin's.

Tick. Tock. Tick.

Dress tousles echoed through the hallway. Emma picked up the hem as she ran. The faster she ran, the faster she would be free.

She shivered once outside and took the steps two at a time down out of the palace walls. Cursing, she remembered her shawl waiting for her upstairs.

It didn't matter. Trudging through the marshes was work enough. Mud seeped into her boots.

"Hey, crazy girl." She recognized Graham's voice and his horse's hooves behind her.

"Woman," she corrected him. "Crazy woman."

"Where are you going?"

Emma froze. "It's none of you're business."

"You already got caught once today and you're going out again? You're scaring me."

"I have heard that before." Emma climbed up until she reached dry land. Hooves followed her. "Isn't that why you broke up with me in the first place?"

Graham turned his horse so they were face to face. "I broke up with you because you were spending more time with Rumpelstiltskin than with me and you started to remind me of Regina."

"I am nothing like Regina."

"You are escaping your kingdom for the second time today because you can't control you're urge to practice magic. You didn't know Regina when she was here, Emma, she would do the same thing."

"I can control my urge to practice magic!" Emma retorted. "Regina didn't have magic literally running through her veins. She did it for the high it gave her, not because she was the savior and had a heart of true love."

"Savior. Evil Queen. What's the difference?" Graham challenged her.

"Rumpelstiltskin said it was impossible for me to end up like her."

Graham rolled his head around his shoulders. "And now you're believing Rumpelstiltskin. You don't see the pattern here?"

Emma sidestepped the horse and walked on.

"Come with me," Graham called after her. "And I will give you a night you'll always remember."

She scoffed at him. He silently dismounted and reached for her hand. Her annoyed expression collided with his longing one, begging her to stay with him.

Caught in his gaze, it took a minute for Rumpelstiltskin's castle to come into focus through the moonlight. It called to her more than she wanted to admit.

* * *

A/N: Oo, seems like Emma has a choice to make. Doesn't it suck that I know what she will do and you don't? What do you think, magic or love? OR - is it possible that love and magic could come together?

I hope Friday to Monday was a fast enough update for everyone! You're reviews, favorites, and follows keep me updating so quickly. Chapter 4 is ready!


	4. Whenever It Starts

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 4: Whenever It Starts_

Light purple mist surrounded Emma. It floated passed her and lit up the night sky. Soon the beam dissolved into a misty cloud overhead and Emma could not distinguish the purple out anymore.

Surrendering, Emma lay down and placed her hands behind her back. It was enough to watch the light show. She did not have to dissect the magic out of it.

She felt him lean back beside her. His presence was soothing, more than she cared to admit. Why did she feel so safe beside him? Was it due to the mystical show above? It would be easier to admit that than the fact she always felt safe in his company.

Questions were on the tip of her tongue, but Emma stuffed them down. The painted night sky was too beautiful to ruin. She sighed and picked out another light beam to follow. A stream of blue swirled passed her, sparkling under the stars. It floated passed them, covering them like a blanket before flying away.

The blue mist was the last beam to make it out to them. Twinkles slowly faded. While the light show did continue, it was less than before. Emma knew it would soon be over and all that would be left was the occasional colored spark.

Still lying in the grass, Emma shifted to her elbow. Scrutinizing the man next to her, she whispered. "Why did you bring me here?"

Graham raised his brow and matched her position. An amused smile teased his features. "I told you, to give you a night you wouldn't forget."

Night breeze ruffled his curls further and wafted his fragrance towards Emma. She inhaled it. Under the stats, Graham's eyes twinkled. They enchanted her. She wished she could stay here forever; with him under a magical cover, hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Yeah, but," Emma played with a blade of grass between her fingers. "Bringing me here defeats your entire point."

"No it doesn't." He leaned closer. "There are better ways to spend your time than practicing magic."

Emma sat up. "That was your point?"

Graham threw himself back on the ground and spreads his limbs out. "That was," he emphasized. "My point."

Emma restrained from laughing at him. She pursed her lips. "Oh, I see." A nod. "And here I was thinking your point was that I spend too much time around magic and soon I will become addicted to it like Regina."

Graham froze. Only his eyes moved, scanning left and right until they located Emma above him. He was trapped in her serious gaze.

"Because," she continued, "If that was your point and you were worried about me spending too much time around magic, bringing me to the fairies' hollow to watch them do magic is a strange way of doing that."

He blinked once. Twice. His lips parted, ready for an argument, but then closed again.

"You are so cute when I catch you in the act."

Still, Graham stayed silent. He chose to watch Emma above him, tilting over him, flirting with him instead of speaking.

He couldn't help sitting up. Their shoulders brushed against each other and Emma scanned over him, watching him leaned in.

Just as their lips touched, Emma pulled back. He swallowed. He blushed. He couldn't look at her. His hand fell from her cheek to the grass below.

Emma couldn't focus. Her thumping heartbeat made it even harder to concentrate. A thousand thoughts, possibilities, flew into her mind, but she did her best to avoid each one. "Can you answer my question?"

"I did answer – what question?" Emma detected defensiveness in Graham's voice. That, accompanied with his hurt expression, put a frown on her face.

"Why did you bring to this magical place if you are so afraid of magic being in my life?"

"Magic is part of your life. It is part of my life, Emma. We're in Fairytale Land, there's nothing we can do about it."

Emma stared at him. He hated that. He hated her power over him; how it was so easy for her to level him with her gaze.

He waited for her retort. She didn't need to speak it for Graham to know what it was. "But that is not your point," he voiced her thoughts. "You won't let me get away with doing something nice for you, will you? I am not afraid of magic in life, Emma. I'm afraid of that man. I'm afraid of you spending every free moment at his castle. I'm afraid that you're keeping it a secret. There's a different between watching magic and practicing it and I don't want to lose you, Emma."

Emma bowed her head. Hair strands fell over her face. She picked some twigs off her dress. "You already lost me, Graham," she whispered.

"No, I know – that's not what I – Emma-" She turned to him at the longing in his voice. He parted his lips to speak, but nothing came. They were trapped in each other gazes again. Graham tried to remember her taste in his mouth, but the heaven was hard to recall. He tucked his chin. "I want you to be happy," he admitted breathlessly. Graham studied Emma's features in a way that made her chest heave. Every contour, every hair curl, every line was memorized. "I don't you to lose yourself to magic."

She tucked hair behind an ear and raised her gaze to meet his. Accompanied with his declaration, the intensity of his gaze overwhelmed her. Emma tried blinking it away, but her efforts soon failed. "I don't want that either," she admitted.

"So," Graham paused, thinking over his words before speaking. "You know it is a possibility, then?"

Blood pulsed through Emma's veins and rose to the surface, putting her on edge. Graham continued to challenge her with his gaze, which didn't help her stress. Emma focused on the fairy lights in the distance and waited for the humiliation to pass.

"Emma?"

She flung herself to her feet and grabbed dress fabric to fling around her. With her face already marred with emotion, she started. "Of course I know that! You think I stepped into this thing with no worries or hesitations. You think I'm a naïve-"

"You are not naïve-"

"Little girl who doesn't know how magic can destroy someone's life. You think I don't know what magic did to Regina-"

Graham stood; a passionate arm was thrown between them. "Then why do you keep going back?"

"I don't have a choice!"

Shoulders heaved. They starred each other down. Graham replayed her words on a loop until he reached a breaking point. He shook his head and scoffed at her. "You say you're not like her, but you are. Regina thought she didn't have a choice either." A frown formed in defeat. "I can't save you every time, Em," he whispered and walked away.

Emma watched him go and spread out her arms. "Who asked you to!" She called after him. He didn't turn back, though. The more distance came between them, the more Emma's heart rate sped. As Graham started to disappear under the cover of darkness, she could not contain her desperation. "No. Wait!" She yelled after him. "Stop!" One foot forward. "Please, stop!" She sprinted through the grass after him. "Graham," she reached for his arm. "Please," she spun him around, "Let me explain."

There was not an inch between their foreheads. Graham looked down Emma's nose and noticed his own touching it. When their gazes collided, he pulled back.

"I can explain." Emma said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Don't bother." Graham threw up his arms. "I give."

He took a step back. Emma pulled him forward.

"No. I owe you an explanation," she begged. "Just let me explain."

Graham sighed. He crossed his arms, but did not speak.

"Okay," Emma regrouped. "It is different for me than for Regina. I am the product of true love, Graham. I hate admitting it and I hate saying it out loud to you, but that's what I am. If someone tried to pull my heart from my chest, they couldn't." Emma stopped her speech when concern took over Graham's expression.

"You never told me that before."

Emma nodded, focused on the ground beneath them, "Yeah."

"IF?" Graham's thoughts caught on one word. "Has someone tried?" Outrage started to emerge in his voice. "Have they?"

Emma replayed the memory of the man trying to take out her heart. It was a memory she promised not to share with anyone. "It doesn't matter."

"Emma…"

"No!" Her brow narrowed and her forehead crinkled. "I've told you enough! For all I know, you are going to run to my parents all worried about me-"

Graham's voice deepened. "I told you I wouldn't."

"You already threaten to at least once today."

"I was just worried about you," he whispered.

"I know." Emma played with her dress sleeve. "I know you are, but I have enough people worrying about me. That's not what I need or want from you."

It took work for Graham to not to step forward and cup her face. "What do you want from me?"

She dropped her dress sleeve. "Stop comparing me to Regina. Stop bringing up Regina. She's dead – or locked in Storybrooke. She doesn't matter anymore. I want you to know I have the one thing she strived for but could never have. Pure magic is in my blood. It's who I am, Graham." She reached for him. "If I learn to control it and enhance my skills, I could help so many people."

"Or hurt them."

She pointed her index finger straight at him. "That. That right there. You're lack of faith in me is why we can't be together. I need someone who supports me, who cheers me on. You can't do that."

"After my history with Regina, can you blame me?"

"No," Emma's voice broke. She took a step back. "I don't blame you, Graham. But, I can't be with someone who doesn't accept who I am." She started to walk away, wondering if her tears would wait to fall until her back turned.

"Emma, wait…"

"Leave me alone, Graham," she demanded. The fields opened before her; welcoming her in to explore, to run, to be free. She picks up the hem of her dress before starting to sprint away. "Just leave me alone."

Instead of cooling down, every step from Graham had more spirit in it. Soon, Emma was stomping through the woods. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. She didn't care; all she needed was her own moral compass assuring her that learning magic, proving her magic could be helpful and not harmful was the only way to put her mind at ease.

Emma didn't know where she was going until she arrived there. She banged on the door.

"Rumple!" Her yell echoed through the night. "Open your damn door!"

* * *

A/N: Each reviewer chose love and magic! Glad we're on the same page. Hope Emma's (and Graham's!) choice satisfied your eagerness. :] _Thanks for your consistent feedback and participation. Keep it up!_


	5. And It's Magic

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 5: And It's Magic_

Emma banged on the door again. No answer. "You are so not asleep! Let me in, Rumple!"

Creaks bellowed through the old castle. She stepped back to watch the towering door open.

Rumpelstiltskin appeared. It was hard to tell what he was thinking; his arms-crossed pose took up the entire doorway. "It's a little late, dearie."

"Everyone knows you don't sleep. You spend half the night spinning your damn wheel. Now," Emma moved into the doorway, suggesting Rumpelstiltskin should step back. "Let me in. I have secrets to tell you and skills to develop."

"Tempting." Rumpelstiltskin kept his pose and forced Emma to retreat. "But desperate souls don't excite me as they once did."

Emma creased her forehead. "Are you aware of how bad a liar you are?"

"The ice you're on, dearie?" He extended his neck until their noses almost touched. His eyebrows rose. "Thin."

Holding his stare made her feel empowered. There was something about his irises that fascinated her. After spending so much time together, starring at each other was the only way Emma could tell how old he was.

"I am not going to let magic overpower me," she announced.

He blinked away a thought. "Really. Huh." Rumpelstiltskin focused on a spot passed Emma's shoulder before returning to the conversation. "And why not?"

"Because." Her answer was recited from memory. "I have the heart of true love. It cannot overpower me."

Rumpelstiltskin played with a hangnail. "That's not good enough."

"Because, despite my showing up here at two in the morning, I have no lust to take hearts out of chests."

"Not good enough." He repeated and then froze, his hangnail halfway gone. "And doesn't count. It is physically impossible for you to take hearts from chests. We've already tested the theory."

Emma searched for the answer he wanted to hear. "Then…" She caught his gaze again. It didn't give her what she needed. Her desperation caught her breathless. "Then, what else is there?'

"The true reason."

"What?"

"The real reason why you should learning magic and I should be the one teaching you." He waited for Emma, watching each flinch, each thought, each argument pass through her skin. "If you don't know why we are doing this thing, this dance with each other, then there's really no point in dancing anymore."

"I know why we're doing it," blurted from Emma's lips.

Rumpelstiltskin repositioned his stance. His crossed arms and squared shoulders made it impossible for Emma to sneak through the entrance. "Why…?"

Feet shuffled. Emma looked down at them. The moment rumpled her dress. The answer seemed far away like something she could see in the distance, but not describe.

The true reason, whatever it was, included trusting Rumpelstiltskin to his core. She knew trust was essential, and yet, she still doubted that was the answer he wanted.

When she looked back at him, she felt the answer in his gaze. Emma contemplated it before whispering, "Together we can restore the realm. You want to correct the mistakes you made with Regina. You are redeemed by teaching me magic and in return I can protect the people against your tricks."

Rumpelstiltskin locked his knees.

Emma continued, "It's a I trust you-they trust me kind of a deal." She gained confidence and hurried her talking speed. "The people trust me and if I trust you, the will be less afraid of you." They starred each other down. "Which, deep down, you actually want. You want a little bit of normalcy because you have Belle. You had your run."

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head. "Figuring I will ignore the insult, your speculations are barely engaging my interests. Come back when you have actually put some thought into your work." He stepped back to close the door.

Emma forced it open with her palm. The action caught Rumpelstiltskin off guard. He didn't have a chance to respond. She slid inside and slammed the door behind her. "The reason why I should be learning magic and you should be teaching me is I am the only one capable of challenging you and you are the only one capable of bringing me to my fullest potential."

"Not good-"

"More than that," Emma pushed him back with the force of her step. "I want to learn and you want to teach me." Rumpelstiltskin watched behind him as she led him into a wall. "But the true reason, the reason beyond all my ramblings and speculations, the reason you want me to admit is," she stopped moving when he bumped against the wall. Nose to nose, Emma swallowed. "I'm scared to learn." Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He tried to relax. Emma wouldn't let him and still pushed him against the wall, this time with her palms. "But that's only half of it. The truth is I am are just as scared to learn as you are teach me."

Emma released him. The imp fell to the floor. "Why should we make magic together? Because the only things worth during are the ones that make you scared." She turned her back. "Your move," she stated and strutted from the castle.

The walk home was misty. Traces of dawn hinted in the sky. Emma still had fire within her. It prevented a safe stroll home, rather igniting a stomp with each step taken. It wasn't anger; Rumpelstiltskin's words didn't cause her blood to boil like Graham's did. No, like after most of their interactions, Emma left somewhat unsatisfied.

Owls hooted. Bats flew by. Every so often, Emma swore she could see a pair of animal eyes glow in the blackness, but still she pressed on. She began to wonder what dangers the Enchanted Forest had during the night that the daylight robbed it of. Henry's book appeared in her thoughts. Smart kid. He's not the only one who should be reading 'Inside The Enchanted Forest.' Emma suddenly wondered if the Blue Fairy gave it to Henry so it make its way into her hands.

Did the Blue Fairy know what she was up to?

Before Emma had time to wind herself up into too much of a panic, her own kingdom came into view. Although it was unnecessary, she tiptoed passed the village, hoping not to wake any stray souls still awake.

No one was at the castle's entrance to worry for her. Emma released her locked shoulders and crept into the castle. At three in the morning, sleep called to her as she registered how tired her feet were after making the journey to Rumpelstiltskin's twice in one day.

Still in her dress and muddy boots, Emma fell into bed. She did not bother to pull the covers over her despite the cold fall night.

The daybreak chill woke her. She wrapped a heavy quilt around her as she rose to watch the sunrise through her window. Her journeys to Rumpelstiltskin's and Fairy Hallow had taken a toll. Without a mirror, Emma could feel the bags under her eyes.

Sleep pulled her towards the bed again. A single step was barely taken before Henry awakened her rational consciousness. Sprinting to the wardrobe, Emma dressed – pants today, for it was Wednesday – and departed the room without tidying it.

"Good morning," she greeted her son breathless. "Off to school?"

Henry didn't look up from his belt clasp. "Yup."

"Had breakfast?"

"Yup," replied the indifferent teenager. He grabbed a book from his desk. Emma was still in the doorway when he turned to leave. He stopped opposite her. As if reading her mind, he managed a "Good morning to you," a pause, "But I have to go."

"Can we talk tonight?"

"We talk every night." He kissed his mother's cheek and turned her sideways in the doorway. "I don't want to be late," he said to escape from her inquisitorial glare.

Emma continued to watch him down the corridor. "Your Grandmother is your teacher!" She called after him. "I'm pretty sure being late won't kill you!"

Henry sprinted down the stairs out of sight. Emma leaned against the door molding in defeat.

After a few minutes, and a few servants had walked by, Emma found the strength to break her bond she had with the doorway. Looking down, she noticed her riding pants and boots and remembered where she was supposed to be every Wednesday morning.

She sprinted the opposite direction Henry did. "Damnit!" she exclaimed and noticed a servant's head turn at the curse. She rolled her eyes.

The red and white barn was deserted. Emma slowed to a stride; one leg completed a half-orbit before the foot connected with the dusty ground.

"Dad?" Emma searched hidden barn corners, but was left unsatisfied. She looked down the barn to the open riding ring outside. It was abandoned. "The one time I am here on time," A grey Arabian gelding poked his head over his stall door. The horse and the princess looked at each other. "And he is late. My effort to redeem myself is disregarded." The horse sneezed, his head jerking to recover. "Except for you, right? You noticed that I was on time." She approached her horse. "Didn't you Georgie?

George stretched his neck until his nose was in her palm. Emma stroked his face with her other hand.

"I don't have any treats today," she told the horse. "Sorry."

His thick lips playfully captured her thumb and her wrist before he retreated back into his stall.

"Hey!" Emma unlocked the stall door and entered. "You don't turn your back on me. I said I was sorry."

George sneezed again. While his head jerked back and forth, he caught Emma's eye. Emma reached her hand out and brushed over the length of his body until she could wrap her arm around his long face. She brought his nose closer and kissed it. "Everyone is disappointed in me; Graham, Henry, Rumple. You don't get to be disappointed in me too; even though I do suck as a rider and did not bring you any treats." George pulled his head away. "Butthead!" Emma exclaimed and went back to the stall door. "I'm going to get your tack. Cheer up while I'm away, won't you?"

The tack room was the closest to the practicing ring outside. As she approached it, Emma could barely make out two figures in the distance. Any thought of horse tack was erased from her mind. "What the hell?"

Slowly, she took a step forward. Crows kowed above; making any dialogue inaudible. The morning haze begun to lift, but still made far distances hard to see. Emma sped to a jog.

"What do you mean you can't help us?" She made out David's voice. "It's your job to help us."

"My job is to stay neutral." Rumpelstiltskin corrected him. "If there is a battle on the horizon, I am going to stay out of it."

"Hey!" Emma had trouble coming to a halt. She leaned forward between David and Rumpelstiltskin. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some business to finish up before your lesson." David held an apologetic expression.

Emma stared at Rumpelstiltskin for an answer. He engaged with her briefly, turning in her direction and bowing before returning to David.

"Just name your price." David demanded.

"There is no price. I am not interested in spying on Robin Hood's army for you."

David stood straighter, almost speaking over him. "I am not asking-"

"The object you are talking about," Rumpelstiltskin said louder. "Is dangerous for a reason. Only someone trained in the magical arts can use it. It's designed that way to make sure armies don't have a particular advantage during wartime," he told David while starring at Emma.

"Which is why I am asking for your help."

"It's not my help you need." Rumpelstiltskin turned to Emma. "What do you think, Princess? Surely your dad has shared his battle strategy with you and you might be able to gauge whether my help is needed here or not."

Emma continued to stare at him at his insinuation. How dare he tie her kingdom's fate to her burgeoning magical skills. Blood swelled in her veins. She wondered how long it would take for her face to turn purple.

David stepped in front of Emma. "I'd thank you to leave my daughter out of this."

"Ah, I see. The Charmings keep more than a few secrets from their family members." Rumpelstiltskin retreated. "I wish could be more help."

"Let's go, Emma." David said, already leading the way to the barn.

Emma did everything she could to ignore the pull she had to Rumpelstiltskin. She started to follow David when her elbow was yanked backwards.

She jolted, blinking rapidly as Rumpelstiltskin's face collided with her own. He pulled back just in time to save their noses from bumping. Emma tried to escape his hold, but it was too strong. His scrunched up, scaly face had lost any distant politeness it had for David. "Your. Move." he enunciated in Emma's face before releasing her, letting his nails scrape across her skin.

* * *

A/N: Readers/Reviewers/Followers - YOUR MOVE! :)


	6. If The Music Is Groovy

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 6: If The Music Is Groovy_

"Honey," Snow watched her daughter practiced her footwork while she ran her fingers through her short hair. "Everyone can dance, your excuses won't work." No matter how soft she spoke, Snow's voice still echoed through the ballroom.

Emma leaned against a wall, not noticing its fine gilding work, and sighed. "Darn," she shared sarcastically.

Snow pursed her lips into a smile and leveled Emma's gaze. From the ballroom's center the women could barely read the other's expressions, but as Snow's dancing shoes clicked on the floor, the closer the mother and daughter came together and the deeper they could see into each other's eyes.

Snow walked to the gramophone and turned it off. "Something's bothering you," she observed, "Isn't it?"

Rumpelstiltskin's menacing features from earlier in the day distorted Emma's usual memory of him. She tried to erase the image by smirking it away. Snow stepped forward at Emma's wince.

Instead of pressing for details, Snow motioned to the dance floor. "I thought the dancing would help."

Emma wondered how long her mother had suspected something was wrong. It was probably pointless to deny it now. "It would," she admitted slowly. "If I didn't suck so much."

Snow tilted her head to one side. "Did you expect to get it right your first try? No one does."

"Not even you?" Emma perked up. "The Snow White?"

"Oh, my, goodness, Emma." Snow's shoulders slumped. "The stories I could tell you. I didn't have a mom to teach me to dance. My mother's maid, Johanna started to teach me when I was a young girl. We didn't get far, though, before my mother got sick, and we just didn't feel like dancing for a while." She waved of Emma's concerned expression. "As the years passed, my dad tried to teach me, Johanna tried, but I was hopeless."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, unconvinced. "Until?"

"The dwarfs taught me, actually." Snow confessed to Emma's disbelief. "Yeah, those seven unkempt little men taught me to dance. It was so much fun."

"Oh, really?" Emma crossed her arms and circled Snow on the dance floor. "So where are they?" She raised her eyebrows. "Two princesses too much for them?"

"I wanted to teach you myself." Snow confessed. "I am sorry an elegant ballroom isn't as fun as a dusty cottage."

Emma dropped her arms. She searched desperately for a way to wipe the regret off her mother's face. "The elegant ballroom isn't the problem." She continued her serious act, walking around Snow, scrutinizing her. "Nor is the lack of upbeat music. The problem is," Emma stopped when she was eye-to-eye with Snow. "You're holding back on me."

Snow did not know her daughter well enough to know if she was serious or jocular. "Am I?" She asked, even though she had no idea to what Emma was referring.

Snow looked down to her stomach on impulse. As her head rose, she found Emma following her gaze. Snow's breath caught. Her heart started racing.

"Emma…"

"Mom…" She matched Snow's tone exactly.

They starred at each other, frozen. One's heartbeat thumping with anticipation, the other's languid with insight.

Snow broke from Emma's piercing gaze. She conceded, putting her hand on her stomach and nodding. An inevitable smile followed.

Emma shrieked. The yelled echoed and caused the guards to burst through the doors. Jumping up and down, Emma reached for her mom and wrapped her in her arms so she could whisper in her ear. "You're pregnant!"

Despite Emma's whisper, Snow still warned her with "Shhh!" in her ear. She could feel Emma's wide smile on her own cheek as she held on to her daughter. Snow was slower to react. It was odd; she had spent hours worrying that Emma would feel replaced and now – her excitement had an immobilizing effect.

Turning her lips closer to her mother's ear, Emma whispered, "Why aren't you as excited about this?"

Snow pulled back, letting her palm rest on Emma's cheek. "Why are you?" Emma's forehead crinkled in answer. Snow regrouped herself. "I mean, I worried about telling you most of all. I didn't want you to feel replaced." Her thumb stroked Emma's cheek.

"I told you," Emma bowed her head slightly. "You never have to worry about me."

"You are my daughter." Snow traced down Emma's face until she found her chin and raised it. "I will always worry about you."

Snow waited for a response, a reciprocation; as she stared, Emma blinked her attention away and took a hesitant step back. Snow's palm, now empty, thudded against her thigh.

Emma's mind reeled with information, connecting dots and filling in blanks. She turned towards the hallway and then back. "Is – is," she took a step closer to Snow. "Is this why Dad was so on edge this morning?"

"Your father doesn't know." Snow shared, blushing slightly. In response to Emma's open jaw, she continued. "He has a lot on his plate right now."

"How can you – are you sure?" Emma regretted her small rambling as soon as her thoughts were spoken. "I mean he's – you," she couldn't help herself. "Sorry." Snow smiled her most empathic smile. Warm and small, Emma automatically felt at ease looking at it. "You're glowing," Emma grew with excitement.

In attempt to hide her deepening blush, Snow focused on the newly polished hardwood floor. Emma giggled Snow's actions away and reached for another embrace.

The guards watched the long embrace with interest. The pair turned on the spot. Feet pivoted small movements as shoulders swayed from side to side.

To Emma's surprise, Snow pulled back first. Her mother was never one to stop giving affection. More perplexing than that, was her expression when she exited the embrace. Snow tucked her chin and looked through Emma's eyes, down to her soul.

Emma's forehead crinkled again. "What?"

"Now that you know my secret." Snow kept her penetrating stare. "It's time that you tell me yours."

"What secret?"

"Emma." Even though Snow had been a mother for less than two months, she was a master at the motherly-disapproval look.

Emma tried laughing it away. She turned slightly, tucking a curl behind her ear. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Instead of growing angry, Snow forced herself to stay neutral. "Your superpower – the one that can tell when anyone's lying? It is not hard to pick up."

Emma's boot echoed in the ballroom as she slammed it down. She felt her knee lock on impact.

Though the echo was long gone, it still reverberated in Snow's head. She stepped back. Unconscious of her arms wrapping around her belly, the support comforted Snow more than she realized.

"Honey…" she whispered.

When Emma turned back, Snow swore she could see tears forming behind her daughter's eyes. Emma blinked them away until she was sure no trace of them could be found. She stood straighter. "Dad talked to Rumpelstiltskin this morning." Emma started. "He was here, arm motions," Emma replicated his famous pose, "And all."

"Hey, you do that pretty well." Snow tilted her head to the side with a smile, but was soon back to neutral. "But don't do the dodge."

"I am not dodging you. You want me to talk to you, so here I am," Emma's words came out harsher than she intended. "Talking to you."

"Okay…" Snow tried to understand where Emma was going. "So Rumpelstiltskin was here this morning…"

"Dad wanted his help with Robin Hood's army. Why didn't you tell me there was an oncoming attack?"

"Possible." Snow corrected Emma. "Possible oncoming attack."

Emma's blood started to boil. "As much as you would like to think so, I am not a princess in training! You missed your time for that. I can't be a child and an adult at the same time. You can't expect me to behave like an adult and go through Princess lessons," Emma slammed on each finger as she counted. "And riding lessons, and dancing lessons at the same time. I'm sick of being treated as a kid-"

"No one is treating you like a kid, Emma."

She ignored Snow to continue, "I have no real responsibility here! I am expected to attend my lessons and family meals, but that's about it. You and Dad don't even have the decency to tell me about Robin Hood's threat."

"Okay," Snow raised her palms between them. "Emma-"

"This is not how a 29-year-old princess should act. Both in my behavior right now, I know, and my day-to-day activities. You have your teaching. Dad has his leadership responsibilities. Henry has school. And I," Emma added edge to her voice, "Savior-princess Emma, who survived foster care and rose to become a bails-bonds person, not to mention, saving every fairytale character that exists, can't be bothered with any role in the kingdom."

Emma was out of breath by the time she finished. Snow and hers chests heaved in union.

Snow tried to start again. Her voice already breaking, "Emma-"

"Sorry!" Emma cried out. "I'm sorry!"

"No!" Snow reached for Emma, wrapping her in her arms and rubbing her back. "Don't be sorry. Honestly, I have been waiting for to say something. We didn't want to push you." Snow cupped Emma's cheeks and looked straight into her eyes. "We wanted to give you some transition time, some time to adjust to life in a castle." She paused to see if Emma would add anything. She didn't. "Of course we want you to take on your royal duties. What do you think your lessons were are for?"

Snow's expectant stare was too much for Emma. She looked down and adjusted her dress sleeve. "Maybe you don't know this about me, but I am a pretty good multi-tasker. I think I could handle my training and royal duties at the same time. You could think of it as on the job training." Snow laughed. "Or something, because my life right now is driving me crazy."

"Fair enough." Snow nodded and released Emma. "We should have known without something to do you were going to find trouble." She tucked her chin and watched her daughter's reaction. Emma froze under Snow's motherly-stare. Snow back-searched though their conversation, replaying it in her head, until she found the pivotal moment. "Now, can you tell me what Rumpelstiltskin has to do with any of this?"

Still frozen, Emma breath caught when she met Snow's gaze. Her heart began to thud so fast that she was sure her mother could hear it outside her body. Emma worked hard to think before she spoke. Half of her explanations were denials, half were partial truths, none were what she wanted to admit. "Rumpelstiltskin won't help Dad with Robin Hood's army, Mom. He won't. But," she took a deep breath. "There might be a way I can."

Snow was not aware of her recoil. "What?"

* * *

A/N: Good move, guys. Thanks! Hope you were in the mood for Mother-daughter bonding. LOVED hearing from new readers. _xoxo. _


	7. It Makes You Feel Happy

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 7: It Makes You Feel Happy Like An Old Time Movie_

"Graham!" Emma yelled through the castle's basement. It was hard to enunciate with beaming smile, but she could not relax. Emma added a skip between her jogs. "Graham!" Three knocks pounded the door.

"What do you want, Emma?" He spoke from within.

"I have good news," she caught her breath. "Open the door. I want to tell you face to face."

There was a long silence behind the door. "Now is not a good time."

"Come on," Emma knocked lightly again. "Just for a minute." Emma froze to listen for movement in the room. There was none. She tried a different approach. "My Dad needs our help."

The door creaked open. If Emma noticed his hesitancy, she ignored it. "Our help?" Graham looked everywhere but at Emma. "How does he need your help and my help together? We can barely help ourselves."

"Okay, I am going to tell you secret information-" Emma spoke too fast, still beaming, and ignoring Graham. "And you are-"

"No, Emma." He spoke over her. "Stop. I don't want to-"

"Going to help me and be very happy."

"Emma." Graham kept repeating over her. "Emma. Stop."

"And we can work together."

"Emma!" Graham final attempt to bring her back to reality caused him to morph into someone she did not recognize. His pronouncing of her name was cold and deep. Not quite a yell, but something more grand and detached. It reminded her of when her class did a play of Greek gods in middle school, and a older boy played Zeus. Only then did Emma look at him. His eyes were puffy; lines were etched in his skin. Her smile faded.

"What's wrong with you?"

After Graham recovered from shock, he leaned in a little closer. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I somehow imagine our last interaction? The one about you," he emphasized his words. "Totally threw me under a horse for being concerned for you?"

Emma nodded, but said nothing to confirm his words. "I want your help," she whispered.

"Why," he spoke over her. "To cover for you?"

"To protect me from my own worst instincts."

Graham crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take that as 'I'm listening, Em.'" Emma took a deep breath. "Okay. The secret information is Robin Hood's army is preparing to attack us." Graham dropped his folded arms. "And I know you are in the Royal Military, but you are also an huntsman and my mom's friend and my friend-"

"Is that what we are, Emma, friends?"

She ignored him. "So under that pretext, you are already sworn to secrecy. Okay?" She waited just long enough for him to nod. "Apparently, both my parents and their advisors are worried about it and we need someway to win the upper-hand."

"So?" Graham creased his forehead and then let it go.

"So Rumpelstiltskin has a tool that will let us do that. But," Emma took a deep breath again, preparing herself for his outrage. "He won't allow my Father to use it. He will only teach me how."

Graham sighed and shook his head. "Emma…"

"I want you to come with me."

"Do I need to tell you again?" Graham stepped back, preparing to slam the door in her face. "You. Are. Insane."

Emma's flat palm hit the door with a loud thud. He hesitated fighting her back when he saw the intensity in her eyes. It was their depth of desperation that frightened him. "I am trying to show you I am using magic for good." She paused, searching for another angle. "Given that you work with the military and have to fight if we go into battle, don't you want to secure the advantage?"

Graham lowered himself until their eyes were straight across from each other. "Not if we have to use magic." Emma spent her energy trying to recognize the Graham she knew. He was harder and harder to find. "Even in Fairytale Land there are few rules attached to warfare. Using magic is one of them."

"I don't plan on using in it battle!" Emma started to grow frustrated. "Surely spies are allowed in warfare."

"Fine. Go ahead then." Graham conceded. "Who's stopping you?"

"You are!" The yell boomed down the corridor.

In response, Graham lowered his voice. Its harshness was made worse by its detached undertone. His eyelids went into slits. "My mistake for following you, for trying to stop you before. It won't happen again."

"Graham." Emma sighed before her hands shot up towards his cheeks. The only softness in their interaction was in her eyes. She held on to his cheeks with such firmness as to trap him in her gaze. "I need you to follow me. I need you to come with me. I told my mom you were helping me because you are. If we work together, you get what you need and I get what I need."

Still forced between her two hands, Graham fought to speak. "I don't need anything."

"You do," Emma lost some force behind her actions. She dropped one hand while the other thumb stroked his skin. "You need to start believing in the purity of magic again."

"There is no purity in magic, Em. It is vulgar and evil."

"Look at me," Candles highlighted Emma's misty eyes. Graham's gaze drifted over her porcelain features. Her voice broke, "Am I evil?"

Graham watched blood drain the face, turning the fierce lion before him into a doe-eyed kitten. He couldn't help himself from reaching out and running his fingers through her hair. Emma closed her eyes, her breath catching at his touch. "Emma…" His longing tugged her closer to him.

"Come with me, Graham. Let me show you how I can use magic to protect, and not to harm. Can you do that? Can you believe in magic again?"

"It's hard to live here and not believe in magic, Em." Graham shared dryly.

"No. Real magic, Graham." Emma glowed with yearning. "The type you brought me to the other night. Fairy-dust-magic. The type of magic that fills children's dreams when they sleep or the magic that twirls millions of color shades into a sunset in the sky. Or," Emma eyelids fell. Graham jerked back and gaped around them as the sunlit corridor transformed into a purple midnight. Stars twinkled above them and orbs seemed to spin around them. Emma opened her eyes and tucked her chin, leveling his gaze. "The mystery of the night sky." Graham stepped back further into his room. The night sky followed him inside. He tripped backwards on a box and fell, knocking over an oil lamp, smashing it into pieces before landing on his bottom. Emma's concentration broke when Graham plummeted to the ground. The magical night sky dissolved instantly. Emma fell to him, her hair flowing following behind her. "Graham," she stroked his forehead with her thumb. "Everything's okay. See," she motioned around them. "Everything's fine. Wasn't that amazing?"

"Uh." Graham pushed himself up to a sitting position and leaned against his bedside. Still confused, he offered, "That's one word for it."

Once Graham was settled, Emma scanned his small living corridor. "Oh, your lamp," she kept her tone casual. The lamp's oil had started to ooze out. "I'll fix it."

She took a step towards the scattered pieces, but Graham grabbed her arm and forced her back. "Don't." He converted back into the man she barely recognized; austere contours shaded his best features.

Emma tore herself from his grasp. She approached the lamp's broken pieces and stood above them. Under her open palm, every piece bonded back together and the oil was sucked back in. For some reason, Graham thought Emma would use magic to lift the oil lamp back to his nightstand. She didn't. Much more comfortably, at least for him, Emma crouched down and returned the oil lamp to its proper place. "See I saved you a horrible mess to clean up. I can't see how that's a bad or – evil thing."

"And yet," Graham found a smirk somewhere within him. "Cleaning up an oil lamp is not quite as convincing as the night sky."

"Aha," Emma teased a small smile. "Not quite." The pair stared at each other for several moments. The oil lamp's light flickered between them. She searched Graham's face and slowly could make out her favorite features. She placed her hands in her riding pant's back pockets. With her shoulders raised, her innocent voice asked, "What is it going to take to convince you to come with me?"

"Depends," Graham whispered. "Why do you want me to come? So your story can check out for your mom or so I can protect you from your own worst instincts? Which," he added, "I don't even know how to do."

If Emma was being honest with herself, she knew it was both of his reasons. Still, he was missing something important. Like before, Emma realized his belief, his imagination, needed saving more than anything else. "I want you to come because you want to come, Graham," she came up with. "There's no point in forcing you do to something you don't want to do."

Graham parted his lips to say something but quickly closed them again.

"Okay," Emma shrugged at him and began to exit the room. "Maybe next time." She offered a genuine smile before turning her back on him.

Tucking a curl around her ear, she rounded the doorway and started down the hall. Emma wished she could replace the bland walls with the starry night again, but she knew she was too disappointed to try. Through door leading outside, the path to Rumpelstiltskin's automatically sketched itself out in her mind. She knew where she was going.

Graham heard riding boot clicks increase their pace. He closed his eyes to listen to what direction they were going, but all he could see inside his eyelids was Emma's magical night sky. He popped his eyes open and cursed. Grabbing a jacket from his messy bed, he sprinted out the room. "Emma!" He called after her.

Emma turned back to the door and waited for him to catch up with her. "Changed your mind?"

Graham didn't stop until he had closed the entire distance between them. Emma scanned him up and down as he lowered his forehead to hers. "Two things." He started out breathless. "I would follow you wherever you went. You are not forcing me to do anything. And," he traced down her arms. "I was wrong before. Magic can't be vulgar and evil if it flows through your veins."

"So," Emma turned sideways and rested her chin on her raised shoulder. Her cuteness flirted with him. She swayed back and forth. "Will you come with me to Rumpelstiltskin's?"

"Actually." Graham pulled back. "There are three things."

"What?" She dropped her shoulders.

"Thing number three." Graham raised three fingers. "I hate that man," he said and pointed in the direction he thought Rumpelstiltskin's would be.

"Ah, well," Emma grabbed Graham's sleeve and dragged him out the door. The fall crisp chilled Emma but the harvest smell excited her. "You'll just have to get over that," she said and led him to the barn.

George was tacked immediately. Graham picked a horse from the few the castle guard had at their disposal. They set off through the woods until Emma led the way down an obscure path.

Their journey was silent. Graham didn't speak to Emma and she often wondered what he was thinking. When Rumpelstiltskin's castle was in sight, Graham noted Emma's speed. She didn't look back at him until their horses were tied in the fields below the dark castle.

Emma ran up the incline to Rumpelstiltskin's towering front doors. Not bothering to wait for Graham, she pounded her knocks.

Graham sped when he saw Rumpelstiltskin appear at the door. He tried his best to hear what their conversation.

"-Don't worry dearie, I saw your huntsman coming."

Emma spun to Graham before returning to her host. "You saw him-?"

"Of course, dearie. I used the device I plan to train you with."

"The device?"

Graham finally caught up with them. He looked between Emma and the imp until Rumpelstiltskin caught his eye. It was his twinkle in his eye that told Graham he could not be trusted.

"Oh, yes. The only way you can spy on anyone else – a couple or an army," Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows. "Is through a magic mirror."

* * *

A/N: DUN-Dun-dun!

Enjoy the new episode of ONCE. This is season is so good!


	8. I'll Tell You 'Bout The Magic

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 8: I'll Tell You 'Bout The Magic_

"No." Graham refused to enter the castle. "No." He turned Emma, forcing to face him. "You're not seriously considering using a magic mirror, are you?"

Upon hearing Rumpelstiltskin's announcement, Emma had anticipated Graham's reaction. Somehow she made herself numb to his words. She managed to blink away their harshness.

Graham shook her. "Hello? Magic mirrors are associated with dark magic. Please tell me he gave you enough of a magical history lesson for you to know that."

He detested Emma's blank expression. Instead of choosing to see her calm and in control of her emotions, Graham was convinced her expression revealed a person entranced by the offer presented to her.

"It's a crisp fall day." Rumpelstiltskin interrupted them. "I do not intend to have the door open forever. We do not have indoor heating as we did in Storybrooke. Are you staying or leaving?"

"Staying." Emma's tone clarified leaving was not an option she had ever considered.

Graham gaped at her. "Emma!"

Empathy broke through her blank expression. She reached out to him. Using a soft tone, she said, "He did give me a history lesson, Graham. Magic Mirrors have been used forever. It was Regina's association with them that gave them a bad rap."

"Of course he would tell you that," he scoffed.

Emma dropped his arm, "That's not-"

Rumpelstiltskin interrupted them again by creaking the door closed. Before it latched, Emma raised her arm and forced it back. "I won't lock it dearie." The imp promised. "But lovers' spats don't interested me. Let me know when you have made a decision."

"The decision's made!" Emma argued but the door was still slammed in her face. "Urg! Damnit!" She stomped sideways. "Graham!"

He watched her child-like behavior through the slits in his eyes. "Very Princess-like." He surprised himself with sarcasm. "Graceful."

Emma recovered herself. She pulled her hair behind her shoulders. "I can't ask you to have faith in me every ten seconds. You're either with me or you're not. I am not going to ask you again."

"It's a magic mirror, Emma! Open your eyes! How can you not see how he is pulling you into the dark side?"

Emma bulged at him. "The dark side?" She repeated and then retracted. "A magic mirror makes sense. I should have seen it before. What other way could there be to spy on a whole army?" She turned back to the door and whispered, "I'm so stupid," and reached for the handle.

Graham caught her fingers before they touched the brass. "And now you're blaming yourself." He took a step closer. "Don't you see how's he is luring you in? I'm sure there's another way to win the war – if," his tone started mocking his words, "There is actually going to be a war. For all we know, the imp could have made it up."

Emma jerked her hand back. "My father contacted him for help." She stated, impassioned. "He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't actually in trouble." After she mustered whatever endorsement she could for David, her blank, detached stare returned.

Graham's features softened. "Emma…"

"You told me," she screwed up her expression to emphasize, "Just forty-five minutes ago that you would follow me wherever I went. This, Graham, inside Rumpelstiltskin's castle," she lightened her tone and wiggled her hands in the air, "To play with magic mirrors." Then, her hands thudded to her side. Straight-faced, she said, "Is where I'm going. Are. You. Going. To. Keep. Your. Word. Or. Not?"

Cool air whipped between them. Horses neighed from the barn. Leaves scuttled down the slope from the castle.

Graham watched nature take its course and wondered if it was giving him a sign. He could not feel any heat from the castle. The sound of Rumpelstiltskin's door slam still rung in his ears. Crows cawed in the distance and Graham scanned the sky until he found more perched on castle spikes.

"You want me to follow you into the dark?"

"It's not the dark." Emma corrected Graham. "And I could explain," she shoved the door open. A burst of heat flew through. "But you are no longer invited."

Graham managed to slid through the last crack in the door before it latched. The castle walls bellowed, almost as if they had digested too much for dinner. The outgoing wind blew Emma's hair in her face. After a minute of starring at her intruder, she blew it back, not bothering to use her fingers, which were wrapped around her arms so hard she couldn't tell her right side from her left.

To Graham, she looked adorable. "I'm all in." He walked passed Emma, saying; "Let's go have a look of Robin Hood's army's reflection in the magic mirror, shall we?" He strutted down the hall.

Emma didn't move. Her clenched limbs kept her emotions from exploding. "Graham," she muttered. "We work in," a robot's arm broke from her crossed arms. It bent once. Twice. A rigid index finger pointed forward and then to the right, revealing a room skipped over. "That room."

"Right. Of course." A fake smile added color to his face. Heal-toe-heal-toe, he strutted back. If the situation was less stressful for Emma, she might have found his behavior amusing. As it was, she could feel her head sink into her shoulders as she followed Graham into the room.

"Relax, Emma." Rumpelstiltskin greeted her. "Magic is supposed to be fun." Graham's jaw dropped. "Haha!" Contours of the imp's animated face became pronounced. "He's going to be so much fun to have around. Now," Rumpelstiltskin relaxed. "Magic is, as you know Huntsman, a very serious business. Only people trained in the art – or training – should be near it. So I will invite you to sit in this chair," he pulled out a chair farthest from their practicing area, "And watch us. I would advise you not to interfere, though."

Graham was unconvinced. "You are going to let me watch?"

"Certainly. The more support Emma has the better." Rumpelstiltskin stared him down. "In fact, why don't we double our audience." He added a bounce to his step as he started towards the next room.

"Rumple…" Emma warned. "One is enough."

Her plea was no use. Rumpelstiltskin continued on his path until he disappeared behind the door. Emma sighed as she watched him disappear; unaware Graham had closed the distance between them. She felt his breath on her shoulder and jumped, "Graham!"

"Double the audience?" Graham raised his eyebrows. "What magic trick does that?"

Emma turned to face him. With their foreheads almost touching, she whispered, "It's not a trick."

Graham didn't dare move from their closeness. "But it is still magic."

"Depends on your definition of magic."

Graham tried blinking away his confusion. "What?"

"Emma!" Belle's greeting broke the couple apart. Emma smiled at Belle's open arms and walked into them. The women held onto each other while they pivoted on the spot, laughing in their own confidences.

Mesmerized by the interaction, Graham missed Rumpelstiltskin rolling a mirror into the center of the room. Its grandness caught his eye, eventually, and the intensity of Graham's fascination only heightened.

"Whoa," escaped Emma's lips. Graham managed to turn from the mirror to see Emma just as entranced by the mirror as he was. She took one step towards it before leaning her head back to examine the mirror's top. "I didn't expect it to be so big." Once she could find strength enough to tear herself away from the mirror, she spotted Rumpelstiltskin beside it. "Can't we start with a smaller one?"

The imp couldn't hide his excitement, or rather his laughter, at Emma's inundation. "No-o," He chuckled and pointed at the mirror and then at Emma. "This mirror – or none at all." Rumpelstiltskin scrunched his features; his hands clutched into fists and rose while his nose crinkled. "Ha-Ha!" He shrieked and then returned to a blank expression; waiting for Emma to make a decision.

Shaking her head, Emma expected nothing less from the imp she knew.. Instead of focusing on the mirror and letting it overwhelm her, she kept her gaze on Rumpelstiltskin. He had his faults - teasing at inappropriate times was the only negative trait Emma could list at the moment – but she knew he would not push something that she wasn't ready for.

"Alright." Emma conceded, stepping squarely to the grand mirror. "Let's do this."

Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands together. He practically bounced closer to her. Once behind her, the imp adjusted Emma's posture until the angle between her and the mirror was correct.

Out of the corner of Belle's eye, she watched Graham's apprehension grow. His body tensed more and more each time Rumpelstiltskin touched Emma. When he stepped back from his student, Belle waited for Graham to relax. When he didn't, she shared a slight smile and reached for him. Graham retreated from her kindness, much to her disappointment, but Belle couldn't help trying again. This time she whispered, "It's okay."

Graham did a double take at her. Still, Belle smiled warmly. He scanned over her, noticing how at ease she was. He could tell it had noting to do with being comfortable in her own home. She trusted Rumpelstiltskin with magic and perhaps, more importantly, she trusted his magic with Emma. If only he, Graham, could have that kind of faith.

"Why do you want me to watch myself relax in a mirror?" Emma complained. "I know relaxing is important to doing magic, but staring at myself for hours is not my idea of progress."

"Okay," Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Don't relax. Use your tension to connect to the mirror. That'll work."

Emma wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "It will?"

"Sure." He said. Emma sighed and waited for the oncoming lecture. It didn't come fast enough. She raised her eyebrows, anticipating it. Rumpelstiltskin turned and motioned between mirror and student. "That's only how Regina connected with her mirror." Emma rolled her eyes at him. He stepped closer, whispering, "How you use magic, how you connect to this mirror is your decision. I can't decide for you. Anger, frustration, hope, love; there are as many ways to connect to that mirror as there are ways to connect to yourself." The imp closed his eyes and when they opened, they looked straight into Emma's soul. "All you have to decide is what connection you want to have."

His old eyes had the power to trapped her and to set her free at the same time. Neither blinked as he searched her out and she searched him. Rumpelstiltskin knew what emotion she would use before she knew for herself. When he had his answer, he swung one leg back, followed by the other until he was on the sidelines of Emma and her target.

_Don't think. _

Emma repeated Rumpelstiltskin's advice until it blocked out whatever judgments or fears she had about her performance.

Gasps and cries pulled Emma from her trance. Her parents' image greeted her in the mirror. A smile brightened her face when she noticed how close they were sitting together, her father's hand spread over Snow's stomach.

"Well, well," Emma's smile disappeared when Rumpelstiltskin stepped in front of the mirror and blocked her view. "Quite impressive for your first time, dearie. If only you had remembered to focus on Robin Hood instead of your family, perhaps you could have protected them rather than revealing their deepest secrets."

Emma's jaw dropped. Belle reached forward. "Rumple-"

He lifted his arm to stop her. "Don't worry, dearie," he said with a crooked smile that haunted Emma. "I've long since given up my baby-swapping habits." He pointed his finger. "Although-"

Emma grabbed Rumpelstiltskin by the collar and shoved him back into the mirror. It shattered on impact. Graham and Belle lunged at the pair, but they both ignored their partners. The imp showed no reaction to the threat or to the glass shards falling around him. He laughed in Emma's face.

"Although," Emma corrected him, "You wouldn't want to lose your favorite student. Right? That's what you were going to say."

Still smiling, Rumpelstiltskin hunched his shoulders. He shrunk before Emma. "Yes, of course, dearie. That's all I was going to say."

Emma released him. He dropped to the floor. When he looked up he found Emma starring at him. He knew his eyes confirmed his lie.

* * *

A/N: So, it seems I posted Chapter 7 during fanfiction's "Network downtime" last week :(. I hope readers found a way to catch up somehow. If not, maybe your alerts will work this week and you'll be surprised with two unread chapters instead of one! Thanks for sticking with me. _Don't forget to use the box_ _below ;)_


	9. It'll Free Your Soul

**The Magic Within**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

_Chapter 8: It'll Free Your Soul_

"Let's continue," Rumpelstiltskin approached the mirror and repaired the shattered pieces with magic.

Emma stared at his work, open-mouthed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, don't worry dearie, I'll be able to teach you to mend mirrors in no time."

Graham stepped in front of Emma. "That's not what she meant, imp."

Despite their closeness, Rumpelstiltskin did not blink at Graham. "I'm pretty sure Emma can speak for herself."

"Rumple…" Belle reached out.

Rumpelstiltskin whispered "Not now," to Belle before redirecting his attention to Emma. "It's like ridding the horse after you have fallen off, if you don't try magic now, you never will."

Emma crossed her arms. "Magic is not the issue at hand, Rumple."

"Isn't it?" He challenged her. "Perhaps you should rethink your priorities, princess."

Emma scoffed and stepped towards Graham. She took his hand and he started to lead her from the room.

Rumpelstiltskin held his position; facing the mirror with\ his back towards them. "Wait," he called after his reflection.

"Why?" Emma added an edge to her voice.

He spun towards her. "You have my word. I won't speak or do anything about your family's secret."

Emma turned and walked on.

"No!" Rumpelstiltskin called as he limped after her. "Trust. That's what acquiring magical skill requires. What did you expect to happen on your first try? That you would see Robin Hood's army and all would be solved? I told you connecting to the mirror is emotional work. Of course you would see whatever is troubling you."

His words somehow connected to Emma. She turned back; causing Graham to drop his head.

"Just once, Emma." Rumpelstiltskin begged. "You need to get back on the horse."

"For me or for you, Rumple? Which one?"

"For both of us," he challenged her.

Sighing, Emma stayed in his gaze. She hoped to find a hidden truth there, but discovered nothing but desperation. Deep down, Emma knew the same emotion ran though her bones. "Fine," she conceded.

The imp sniggered. He raised his constricted fists and added a skip to his steps as he led the way back to the repaired mirror.

Emma started to follow, but Graham pulled her back. "What are you doing?"

"Getting back on the horse," Emma replied seriously.

"You know you don't need to do this."

Emma frowned. "I know," she said. "But I have a chance to save my kingdom. Can't you understand that?"

"Emma, please-"

"Just one more try, I promise. Then we can go home."

She didn't give Graham a chance to retort. Emma had returned to her adamant teacher before he had a chance to stop her.

"Okay, so." She adjusted her position to the mirror, shaking out the stress in her shoulders as Belle and Rumpelstiltskin looked on. "Can you guide me feelings, help me train them to produce the needed result?"

"Yes I can," he confirmed. "But don't expect to see your target on your first – or second try. The goal right now is progress."

Emma stared at him. He caught her. "What?"

"You're being nice."

"Oh," he leaned in closer and whispered, "It's an act for our two audience members, how am I doing?"

Emma shook her head. "You are standing between the mirror and me."

"Ah." He seemed to regret his position, but then he raised his two pointed index fingers. "Before I go and leave you with the mirror, you need to clear your head."

"Clear my head?"

"You were worried about me discovering your family's secret; that's why I discovered it. Clear your head and it's less likely to happen."

"Less likely to happened?" Emma repeated, unamused. "That gives me so much more confidence. Thanks."

Rumpelstiltskin released his grip until his flat palms faced Emma. "Trying to help, dearie." He pivoted back a step. "You wanted me to guide you. Clear your mind and empty your head of all emotion." He returned to the sidelines after another pivot.

Emma couldn't settle her gaze, much less her thoughts. Rumpelstiltskin. Graham. Mom. Henry. Baby. Images took over her sensations. What was she doing here? Oh, yeah, trying to protect her family from Robin Hood. _That pretentious man thinks he has the audacity to threaten my kingdom and get away with it._

Her eyelids flew open from anger and shrubbery greeted her in the mirror. The reflection moved to the right, left, and then around a corner where a golden lion's flag could be made out.

"Aha!" Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands together. Graham squeezed her shoulders in congratulations, turning her around until she could spot Belle's excited smile.

But Emma did not smile back. She was numb to the room's clamor. Graham's grip released and Emma twisted her neck to find the reflection again.

The golden lion was gone.

Her hair flew around her as Emma spun back to the mirror. Her single distraction was to make sure her feet were in the exact same place they were before; that everything replicated her relationship to the mirror as it was moments ago.

Still, the lion did not appear. Emma closed her eyes and thought of nothing but Robin Hood. Robin Hood did not reveal himself in the mirror.

Graham was the first to speak. "It's okay, Emma."

"Where was that?" Emma demanded the room to answer. "Where was his flag?"

"Emma," Rumpelstiltskin warned in an empathetic tone. "The goal was to make progress. I'm impressed."

"Where was it, Rumple?" She turned on him. "Where was the flag? Where's the army?"

"We saw a bunch of shrubbery and a flag. How am I supposed to-"

"You can!" Emma proclaimed. "You could be there in seconds if you wanted to."

"That's not-"

Emma could feel her blood start to boil. "Don't lie to me Rumple!"

"Emma!" He stepped into her personal space and stared down her nose. "I could appear there, that's true, but I could not tell you where it was."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

Rumpelstiltskin motioned to the mirror. "They're in part of the Enchanted Forrest, hiding in a corner of it. You could have told me that. The plants we saw indicate they are on the west side rather than the east. It's a large forest, most of it is unnamed."

"Then take me there with you."

The imp laughed at her. "I am not going. Therefore I cannot take you with me."

"You're a coward," Emma let slip in her anger.

Graham stepped forward when he noticed Rumpelstiltskin's twitch at Emma's accusation. He grabbed her arm and placed it over his shoulder. "We were just leaving," His said in a singsong as he dragged Emma from the room.

Despite the frown on her face, Emma knew better than to protest. Belle matched her expression, sharing Emma's disappointment, and lingered behind Emma's path until Graham turned a corner and she disappeared.

Cold wind greeted them once Graham and Emma had left the castle. She yanked her wrist from his grasp. "That was unnecessary, don't you think?" She yelled over the wind's howl.

Graham parted his lips to fight back, but then shut them. He was not about to take on the power of the wind and Emma at the same time. He debated taking Emma's wrist again, before interlocking their fingers and running towards the barn.

Once protect from nature's rage, Emma faced him again. Her foot stomped in the pivot. "Graham!"

He matched her din. "You said one more try! You have enough information to help your dad. I wasn't going to watch the two of you have a battle of wills!"

"I'm not scared of him!"

"You should be!" Graham shouted over a strong wind gust. "We should have left after he found out about your mom."

"He promised he wasn't going to say anything! Plus-" Behind her, George nudged Emma with his long nose. Emma tripped forward and looked back at her horse. He sneezed at her. "Fine." She conceded to George, not to Graham, and untied George from his post. "Let's go," she said and led her horse from the barn.

Graham quickly followed with his horse. It took more than one try to mount him due to strong the wind. "Emma!" He called after her once he was settled the wind lulled. "Wait!"

For some reason she did. On his approach, Graham noticed the regret on her face. "You were right," she said.

"What?" His lips threatened to upturn.

Emma laughed at his innocent act. She kicked George forward. When she was out of Graham's earshot, she murmured, "It was time to leave."

The horrid wind did not stop blustering until their own barn sheltered them from it. Graham was already off his horse by the time Emma slid off George. He could not help but pin Emma against George's leg and rest his hands on her hips.

Emma looked down at his hands and then raised her eyebrows. She hesitated before returning his touch and encircling his neck.

"So," Graham started. He watched her eyebrows, which were still raised, and took advantage of her surprise. Instead of speaking, he leaned down and kissed her.

Emma met his lips and reached into his hair. Graham moaned into her as his hand went around her and pulled her closer.

George swung his neck to see the source of pressure against his leg. He stomped on the leg the couple was using to support themselves. They broke apart, much to George's pleasure, and he returned his attention to the fly on his ear.

"What was that for?" Emma managed to ask under his gaze.

Graham looked at her with wonder. "You were amazing today."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"It might not seem so, but you let us be a team." He swallowed at Emma's confusion. "You listened to me as much as you fought with me."

Emma relaxed. "Of course I did. I told you I wanted your support." Graham kissed her again. She quickly pulled back. "I have to go."

"What?"

"To tell my dad about the army-"

"Oh, yeah," he stepped back to give her room to pass. "You should do that. I'll take care of the horses."

"Thanks."

Emma shared one more moment with him before sprinting into the wind. She shielded her face and fought with it until a palace guard noticed her struggle and helped her inside.

Halfway down the corridor to David's office, she remembered the last time she saw him; through Rumpelstiltskin's mirror, he held her mother as they celebrated their special news together. Emma switched directions at the memory.

Emma panted as ran the final steps to her door. After shutting it, the mirror above her dresser called to her.

She examined herself in her small mirror. First she shook out her shoulders. Then she looked down to her feet, making sure she had the right stance and angle to the mirror.

Closing her eyes, emptying her mind, Emma realized she did not know what she wanted to see. All that mattered was she was able to recreate the experience, the sensation, she had at Rumpelstiltskin's.

There he was, at his spinning wheel, muttering to himself in a trance. "True love's second child. Second child. Child. Boy. Son."

* * *

A/N: I'm feeling like some family bonding is in order! What do you think? _  
_


End file.
